<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black cats and lopsided hearts by nicolorenaldigenovia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299755">black cats and lopsided hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia'>nicolorenaldigenovia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as our love shapes our universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Princes AU, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Babies, Completed, Cousins, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Joe and Nicky are Princes, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Nicky and Joe are Princes, Sequel, Timeskip, Young Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Permission to keep killing your fiancé with cuteness due to Halloween costumes, please?” Mia asks, and she’s giving Nicolo those eyes again, and this time, Nicolo bites his lip, glancing at Joe.</p><p>“It might be fun, beloved. It’ll only be for a night,” he reasons, and Nicolo sighs then, nodding his head.</p><p>“For you, heart.”</p><p>***</p><p>or The Old Guard Princess Diaries AU – Halloween Special where Mia convinces Nicolo and Yusuf to let her dress up one and a half-year old twins Elio and Ayla for this very American holiday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicholas Devereaux/Mia Thermopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as our love shapes our universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black cats and lopsided hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little time-skip/time-stamp fic for you. This is set about six months after the last story posted.</p><p>The twins' first Halloween. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Mia’s idea.</p><p> </p><p>And who can say no to the Queen?</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Nicolo, his beloved, says firmly, and Joe swears he’s snorted his drink at the abruptness of his mirth. His fiancé just glances at him, barely pats his back in concern, and shakes his head back again at his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Mia pouts and whines, putting her hands together and giving Nicolo <em>eyes</em> that Joe’s come to learn is quite powerful when it comes to his dear fiancé. Apparently, he can only say no to <em>three</em> people.</p><p> </p><p>Mia, and their twin son and daughter, Ayla and Elio. Not that the babies were demanding of anything, ever the sweethearts they are.</p><p> </p><p>But heavens forbid that Ayla ever extends her arms towards him, bouncing in his arms, because as soon as she does, her Papa would take her, and hold her hand, and dance with her around the room until she fell asleep. Or if Elio would so much press his chubby little cheek against his Papa’s chest for a cuddle before bed, then the only place you’ll find him the next morning is in Elio’s crib, curled up with him awkwardly, but well-rested and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Nicolo doesn’t sit between the cribs anymore, because the first time he’d be able to do it after his recovery, and Joe found him there, Joe had burst into sobs, and was inconsolable for more than a day.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of it still makes Joe’s heart hurt to this day.</p><p> </p><p>“You good, Yusuf?”</p><p> </p><p>Joe blinks, and finds Nicholas looking at him curiously, and he extends his glass towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he says, not wanting to worry the man. This is a rare downtime for all of them, after all, with the children already in bed, and all of them taking a needed break from all their duties.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, he nods towards their respective partners, where Mia’s still pouting at Nicky, and Nicky’s <em>still </em>shaking his head, surprisingly enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think wins?” Joe asks, and Nicholas snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Nicky, probably,” he mutters, and Joe blinks then, not expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I didn’t think he’s able to say no to Mia,” he says. Joe nearly <em>married</em> Mia because Nicolo thought that it was the best for his beloved cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas hums for a moment, his eyes also on Mia and Nicolo. “Usually. But Nicky hates anything American, I’m sure,” he says, and Joe’s eyes soften then.</p><p> </p><p>Nicolo does, perhaps. Or just maybe, specifically, because his interactions with anything related to it had to do with his less than ideal introduction to his cousin. Just after they got together, before Nicolo got ill, he had told him exactly how <em>alone</em> he was after his parents had passed away. And how he didn’t know of Mia until she came to Genovia for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid American tabloids. That’s how I found out I had a cousin,” Nicky had muttered, with such derision in his voice. “They were awful, but they were my own connection to my family at the time. I only had that, and I hated it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Mia, it’s horrifically commercial and <em>American</em>,” Nicolo says with a frown on his beautiful face, and Nicholas laughs weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” he says to Joe, loud enough that Nicolo and Mia turn to look at them, eyes narrowing. Then, Nicky smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“See, even Nicholas is on my side, not that it counts for much,” he says, and Joe laughs again, even more so when Mia gasps, clutching at her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nicholas, how could you?!” she says, and Joe <em>knows</em> she’s joking, but Nicholas still whines, putting his hand up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Nicky is being a <em>shit</em>. I’m not siding with anyone, Mia! You know that!” he starts, and Joe whistles then, patting Nicholas’ arm sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad move,” he mutters, because Mia just raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re <em>not</em> on my side?” she asks, and Joe can tell she’s trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you have <em>no sides</em>. Coward,” Nicolo adds, and Nicholas squawks, throwing his hands up, before sending Joe a pleading look.</p><p> </p><p>“Help? Please?” he begs, and Joe nods, because he is a good person.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now. Let’s be nice. What are we arguing about again?” he asks, and Nicholas just falls back, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a bringing a soldier with no gun,” he mutters, and Joe side-eyes him then, narrowing his eyes at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer my family sword. Now do you want my help or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas just waves his hand, and Joe rolls his eyes, turning back to Nicolo and Mia.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, dear Queen, what is it that you’d like to do?” he asks, and Mia bounces at her spot beside Nicolo, and Nicolo stops her from moving by hooking his arm around hers, and gets jerked around for his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>“Halloween!” she exclaims, and Joe nods. Ah yes, Halloween. Costumes and candy and much fanfare. It’s very much an American thing, from what he understands. Then he looks at Nicolo.</p><p> </p><p>“And beloved? You don’t want to do this?” he asks, and Nicolo shakes his head, giving Mia a look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very American. <em>And</em> I won’t terrify my babies with scary things. They’re too little!” his beloved exclaims, and yes, there is that side as well. People going out of their way to dress in terrifying costumes. Mia immediately shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I would never! It’ll be just dressing up! Just time for the babies to have fun!!” she says, biting her lip. “Another excuse to spoil them, again, you know? And this way they can be a little bit more…you can…” she trails off, sighing. Then Joe sees her take a deep breath and squeeze at Nicky’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“This time you can run around with them, you know? Hold them? Since you’re okay now?” she asks, and Joe’s breath hitches a little.</p><p> </p><p>Because the twins first birthday, while it was joyous and amazing and beautiful, was also so soft, and careful. For Nicolo had still been recovering, and couldn’t really get out of their bedroom. And Joe knows that his fiancé had felt a little guilt about it, hating how he couldn’t hold his growing babies for so long, or sit with them on the floor, or come after them when they crawled.</p><p> </p><p>Nicolo’s eyes widen then, and he looks at Mia, and then at Yusuf, biting his own lip slightly. “I don’t want them leaving the palace just yet,” he reasons, and again, Mia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be just <em>us</em>, Nicky. I swear. I swear it! Gonna be family. Really, just gives us a reason to dress the babies up, and have them just run around with us,” she says.  “We’ll stay in. We won’t leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well the running would just be Ayla. Elio doesn’t really run,” Nicholas chimes in and Joe grins then, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my darling light more like waddles. Takes his time,” he adds, and Nicholas laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever the gentleman. Not like his Papa,” he continues because that’s just how it works, and Joe’s beloved just flips him off, because that’s how Nicolo will always respond.</p><p> </p><p>And as long as they continue to do it with a smile, Joe will never mind.</p><p> </p><p>Mia just laughs softly at then, turning her attention back to Nicolo. “Please? It’ll be fun. Just imagine how <em>cute</em> they would be in their costumes,” she says and Nicolo just hums.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re cute all the time already,” he retorts, and Joe laughs then.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point Mia, I might die if they get anymore cuter.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia turns to him then and just narrows her eyes. “You die every day when Elio mirrors you, or Ayla tugs at your necklace.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas snorts, and Joe just smiles. Because she’s not wrong. He is helpless enamoured with his children.</p><p> </p><p>“I can still keep dying. And I’ll come back to life only to love them more and more and more,” Joe says, after a beat, Mia’s eyes softening at his words. Then she turns back to Nicolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to keep killing your fiancé with cuteness due to Halloween costumes, please?” she asks, and she’s giving Nicolo those eyes again, and this time, Nicolo bites his lip, glancing at Joe.</p><p> </p><p>“It might be fun, beloved. It’ll only be for a night,” Joe reasons, and Nicolo sighs then, nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>“For you, heart.”</p><p> </p><p>And Joe just beams, the truth that Nicky can’t say no to him either sinking deep, and wanted, and cherished in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Where are our children?”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky sighs, shaking his head. “You wanted Halloween,” he says, leaning in and kissing Yusuf gently, as the man frowns. They’re currently in their wing, without their children, the evening of Mia’s promised celebrations.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been gone for hours. I miss them!” his heart says, and effectively pouts, even as Nicky squeezes him in his arms, kissing him softly again.</p><p> </p><p>“For two, my love. They’ll be back soon. Mia wanted it a surprise,” he says, and he kisses Yusuf again. This time, his heart relents, and kisses him back softly, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smiles at him then, gently tracing Yusuf’s bottom lip with his thumb as he pulls away. “They’ll be back soon,” he whispers, pecking his lip gently again, frowning when he pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yusuf?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next thing they’ll be going away to university,” he says and Nicky snorts, shaking his head. Sometimes, Yusuf can be so incredibly silly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s endearing and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re only a year and a half years old,” Nicky reminds him gently, and something flashes in Yusuf’s eyes then, before he’s leaning in, pressing his forehead against Nicky’s.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet they grow so fast. The know their colours now. They say <em>hello</em>, now.  They can say Mia and Nicholas’ names. They mirror my words now,” Yusuf says and Nicky just rubs his nose against his heart’s, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Because our children are smart, Yusuf. And precious. And they will grow, and it will feel fast, but…” he pauses, gulping, his hand gently pressing against his own chest unconsciously. Yusuf’s eyes widen almost immediately and his hand is on Nicolo’s, shaking, atop his chest as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Beloved, what is it? Are you—” he starts and Nicky silences him with a kiss, breathing him in. Yusuf whimpers, and his fiancé is <em>trembling</em>, his fear palpable.</p><p> </p><p>When Nicky pulls away, he shakes his head, framing Yusuf’s face in his hands now, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs, kissing him gently again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just remembered how blessed I am,” he says, after a moment. “To be here, to watch them grow. So it maybe fast…but at least I am here.”</p><p> </p><p>Yusuf gulps audibly at his words, and he gives him a shaky smile. He continues to shake, nodding a little as he presses his forehead against Nicky’s again.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he mutters, taking a deep breath, in an effort to calm down. And Nicky moves his hands away then, and wraps his arms around him fully, pressing close, and burying his face in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be afraid my love,” he mutters, and Yusuf sighs shakily. It’s clear his fiancé is still so affected by everything that happened. Recovery had been awful to Nicky and he’s so thankful that it’s over because it’s clear that Yusuf struggled through it, no matter how hard he tried to stay strong. Nicky doesn’t like to spend too much time thinking hard of how it all went, during the times where he had energy to even have any memory of it. Because anything he could remember had just been awful, or heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>And he understands that while they’re past it, the trauma remains with his fiancé, and this is just a reminder. A reminder that while his and Elio’s physical recovery had succeeded, there is much more of them, all of them, that still continues to heal.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never afraid when I’m with you, beloved,” Yusuf whispers, after a moment and Nicky smiles.</p><p> </p><p>He’s never met someone as strong as his Yusuf. He truly is blessed.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky kisses him softly again, and smiles when Yusuf kisses him back, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Babies, Nicolo,” he mutters, and this time he’s pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon,” he starts, and sure enough, they can hear the main entrance doors to their wing opening. They hear the twins giggling. Then they hear Mia and Nicholas talking in low voices, obviously to their little ones.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re plotting,” Yusuf says, as Nicky glances at him. His fiancé has his eyes narrowed towards the doorway, and he blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia and Nicholas?”</p><p> </p><p>“The babies.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayla and Elio?” he asks, slowly this time. But Yusuf nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayla and Elio.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>“Our…year and a half old twins…are plotting?” he asks, slowly, and Yusuf just nods again, eyes still to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one that said they’re smart!” Yusuf hisses, still looking forward and Nicky rolls his eyes, turning back to the door.</p><p><br/>
“Go on,” he hears Mia say softly, and soon enough, Ayla’s there, holding at the door edge, peeking at them.</p><p> </p><p>And she’s not the only one.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a black cat stuck to her little shoulder. A toy one, with beady eyes that seem to blink with their daughters when it catches the light just right.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Nicky mutters, eyes widen when Ayla completely reveals herself as her eyes widen at the sight of them, now walking towards them, grinning happily. The cat seems to be stuck with Velcro onto her outfit, which was a full dress with puffy sleeves and an adorably large purple tutu for a skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa! Baba!” she exclaims, giggling the whole time, and Nicky’s pretty sure that his heart is going to burst out of his chest.</p><p><br/>
Maybe there’s a plot against them after all. But this is just <em>too much</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And he’s <em>definitely</em> sure that his fiancé let’s out a squeal beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby,” Nicky gasps, and he finds himself moving to meet his daughter halfway, crouching to the floor just as Yusuf does the same, and Ayla crashes onto them, all happy and excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Weechy!” she squeals, throwing her arms up, and Yusuf claps for her, grinning. “A’ya weechy!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right darling, it seems that you’re a witch! Did Mia do that for you?” he says, and Nicky laughs when Ayla nods, before turning her head and putting a hand on her cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fo’ A’ya. An’ Mimi. Kitty!” she coos, and Nicky grins, patting the toy cat’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, well done darling,” he says, before gently tugging on it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty stuck on there, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla blinks, watching Nicky then, and then looks back at her cat. “Kitty, Papa?” she asks, and Nicky blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay darling, it’s your cat. Papa’s fine,” he says. His lovely daughter blinks owlishly at him for a moment, then her little hand is reaching over to the cat, and she’s <em>ripping it off her shoulder.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” Yusuf gasps as Ayla grasps the cat’s head tight in her tiny fist and offers it to Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>“Fo’ Papa. Kitty,” she says, firmly, and Nicky gulps, taking the cat and holding it, smoothing a hand over the cat’s head. He almost feels bad for the inanimate little thing.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuf leans in then. “She really wanted to give you that cat, huh?” he whispers, and Nicky snorts, staring in awe at his daughter, nodding a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much, Ayla. I love it,” he says, leaning in and kissing her chubby little cheeks and she giggles, pressing against the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuf makes a soft noise beside him, after kissing Ayla’s forehead, careful of her hat, smoothing her wavy hair. “Now where’s Elio?”  he asks, and it’s met with a giggle by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Then Elio’s waddling in the room and towards them, covered with bandages and the only thing that they could see was his face. The closer he got, the clearer it is that he’s wearing a little hat that’s been covered with bandages, because some of his curls are peeking out in most endearing of ways and Nicky loves it.</p><p> </p><p>And on his chest is a little heart patch, and Nicky feels tears in his eyes as soon as he sees it. Yusuf makes a soft noise then, laughing tearily. Sometimes, his dear cousins, Nicholas included, just knows exactly how to tug on their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Metaphorically speaking. “It’s a little lopsided isn’t it?” Nicky comments, trying to focus on Elio’s little face, and Yusuf lets out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“But still perfect, yes?” he whispers, and Nicky laughs then, nodding. Because of course it is. Their little Elio and his lopsided little heart, perfect in every imperfection.</p><p> </p><p>“Baba! Papa! Hiiii!” Elio squeals, and Yusuf burst into laughter then, waving wildly with one hand, the other wiping at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby! Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky waves as well, and grins when Ayla bounces in his arms then, clapping her hands as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh’o!” she calls, and Elio waves at her with both hands, waddling towards them still, his steps small and careful. And Nicky is so, so proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a mummy, dear light?” he asks, and Elio giggles, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Moomy! Eh’o moomy!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right!” Nicky gasps, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Nicholas’ head pops up from behind the door. They can hear Mia giggling, unseen.</p><p> </p><p>“Little sir!” he calls, and Elio blinks, then he turns around carefully, before tilting his head to the side, before bouncing once.</p><p> </p><p>“Un’a Nee’o’!”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky watches as Nicholas grins, his eyes only on their son, scrunching up his face and growling. “Remember, Elio?” he says, and Elio makes a soft noise. Then he’s turning around then, and nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuf leans in then. “I told you, plotting.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla giggles in their arms. “Potty.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky blinks, and nearly moves until it takes another second for him to realize that the twins are nowhere near that stage yet. So he stays still, and watches Elio.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he doesn’t do much, but then the little one scrunches face up in the cutest of ways, clearly mirroring Nicholas. Then he sticks his hands forward and starts to let out little growling sounds towards Yusuf, who blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaar—oo—ooooo!” Elio says. Makes? Whatever sounds they were, they were <em>adorable</em>, especially since it’s meant to be terrifying. Yusuf coos, and Elio pauses, little eyebrows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Baba!” he squeals, before putting on his mean face again. “Oooo! Oooooo!” he says again, and this time, Yusuf’s eyes widen. And then he’s letting out a yell, scrambling to his hands and knees, before crawling away from his seat, but actually getting closer to Elio, who squeals in glee, before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo! Baba! Oooooo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Oh no! A mummy! Don’t attack me, Mr Mummy!” Yusuf exclaims, because Nicky’s heart, his fiancé, is amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Mia and Nicholas come out of their hiding spots then, laughing heartily as Elio continues to waddle after Yusuf, trying to scare him, and the man just continues to scream and crawl away, making Elio laugh every time, Ayla squealing at each scream.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla moves away from Nicky’s arms then, leaving him with her cat, and soon she’s walking with her brother, making the same noises. And Yusuf makes a show of gasping dramatically at the sight of her before crawling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! There’s two now! Oh no! Have mercy! Please!” Yusuf yells. Nicky laughs softly, just as Mia and Nicholas flank him at both sides. He kisses Mia’s forehead as she wraps her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, cousin,” he whispers, just as Nicholas snorts, watching Yusuf yelps as Elio and Ayla just reach him, scrambling away dramatically, much to the twins’ glee.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s something else, huh?” Nicholas says, and Mia makes a noise of agreement then. Nicky smiles, eyes on his dear heart, his Yusuf.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he whispers, his own heart sighing in his chest as he watches his whole world.</p><p> </p><p>“Something else?” Mia whispers, as if for confirmation, and Nicky just smiles, watching Yusuf collapse on his back, just as the babies crawl all over him. He nods, happy.</p><p> </p><p>“The love of my life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thank you to kit &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>